


坠入爱河光线发射注意

by Jotwo



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotwo/pseuds/Jotwo
Summary: 沙雕流水账ww假面广播连者里有提到定番恋爱回，寻思TR也该来一个
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Takizawa Naoto





	坠入爱河光线发射注意

浅见龙也解除变身，一边喘着粗气在废工厂区布满铁锈的管道中穿梭，一边反复确认身后有没有追兵。  
说是追兵，却不是往常难缠的隆达兹的杂兵，而是包括他伙伴在内的大量一般市民。  
终于找到一个存放着很多空箱的阴暗仓库，龙也再三确认四下无人后蹲坐在空箱搭建的死角中，深深叹了口气，从口袋中掏出从刚才战斗的隆达兹囚人那里抢过来的东西——一个闪着异样粉色光芒的心形吊坠。

“哈...这该怎么办才好啊...”龙也胡乱挠了挠自己的头发。

根据塔克的情报，囚人福林·拉佛曾是令管理局也感到棘手的抢劫犯。被他发射的光线照射的人会被特定的波长吸引，而他拥有的吊坠则是少见的能够发射该波长的外星陨石结晶。简单讲，被他的光线照射的所有人都会爱上吊坠的佩戴者。  
福林·拉佛用这样的手段在金融机构、奢侈品商场、甚至上流人士家中也来去自如，去追捕他的警官无论男女、不管地球人还是外星人，都会收吊坠的影响对他言听计从。

“逮捕他时用的装备在二十世纪还没有发明出来啊！！”龙也快把自己的脑袋挠秃了。

半小时前时间连者赶到现场，发现福林·拉佛被商业街的男男女女簇拥着将柜台里的珠宝装入囊中。  
龙也单纯地想着“把吊坠拿下来就好了”，便无视尤里的阻止冲上前去快速抢下吊坠，下一个瞬间就被拥上来的人群压倒。摸头盔的，喊着要签名的，流着口水摸胸肌摸腹肌的，在旁边尖叫着拍照的...现在最当红的明星也没这个待遇吧？？龙也一瞬间有些不合时宜地想着。  
好不容易拨开人群站起来，发现与福林·拉佛开始战斗的四名同伴似乎也被光线击中了，穿过人群看见自己的瞬间突然停下攻击直勾勾地盯着自己。

“龙也.....”时间粉双手抱在一起放在胸前：“我....我有话要对你说....”  
嗯？非要现在？？你身后就是需要逮捕的囚人啊？？你是尤里吗？  
时间黄用力推开时间粉，“等一下！尤里！龙也那家伙要先跟我去摔跤！”  
这个摔跤不是我知道的摔跤吧土门！！  
时间绿发出以往没有听过的低沉声线，“不行，龙也哥是我的，谁都不给。”  
龙也还没来得及内心吐槽，发现时间蓝已经站在自己身边，一言不发地朝自己带着面罩的脸伸过手来———

“你们醒醒啊！！！！”  
这一叫反而让周围中了光线的人都向自己看来，似乎为了争夺第一一样朝自己扑了过来，龙也只能反射性地拔腿就跑。慌乱中龙也似乎看见了福林·拉佛带着杂兵转身离开了。

再次叹了口气，龙也吐息也平稳些了。起身确认一下周围没有人后通过通讯器联系到塔克，传达了现在尴尬的处境。  
塔克用平稳的机械音回答着：“的确现在的科技破坏不了吊坠、也无法阻挡光线，但你的判断是正确的，福林·拉佛为了下一次犯罪肯定回来找你抢回吊坠，在四下无人的地方和他一对一战斗的话就没有害怕被他的光波击中的人了。龙也，做得到吗？”  
“应该没问题啦，只是...”龙也突然想起，“我被击中的话呢？会变成超级自恋狂以至于不能战斗吗？”  
塔克回答道：“这个不必担心，光线还不至于改变人格，大家也都是在各自喜欢的范围内行事的对吧？”  
“...这个...有些令人不能放心....”龙也想了一下刚才的遭遇，突然感受到一阵寒意。又是摔跤，又是霸道总裁，又是不知道是谁摸过来的咸猪手....你们的喜欢原来表现得这么可怕吗！尽管如此，现在也只有自己一个人了。

龙也刚切断通话准备拟定作战，仓库门处突然传来熟悉的声音——  
“隆达兹！我知道你藏在那里！乖乖举起手出来！！”

龙也从箱子后探出头，背光也认出来了门口架着枪指着这边的人。  
“直人？！”龙也吓得声音拐了几个弯：“你怎么在这儿！...不对，现在别靠近我！”  
“浅见？”直人像是没听见龙也的话——多半是故意无视的——松了下架势走过来，“我才要问你为什么在这儿！接到报案说这里有隆达兹…难道你已经遇到了？”  
“隆达兹来这里了？！糟糕....没时间解释了，直人你快点走！”  
“开什么玩笑，你才——”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！找到你了！时间红！！吃我这招！！”  
从门口处传来福林·拉佛尖锐的笑声，与此同时，一条明亮的光线闪过。

完了。龙也心想。  
直人被那光线射中，一瞬间皱紧眉头，浑身被粉色的粒子包围。直人只是惊讶地看着自己身上的粒子出现然后散去，看起来并不知道将会发生多么可怕的事。  
福林·拉佛见状靠在墙边叉起手来欣赏最后的威胁泯灭的瞬间。

直人喃喃：“这...怎么了？”  
“直...直人.......？”龙也战战兢兢地窥着直人的表情，“那个....我们先对付隆达兹...好吗？”  
“啊？当然了！你在说什么废话！”直人露出露骨的嫌弃地表情看向龙也。  
"……啊？"  
直人啧地一声爽快抛下站在原地的龙也，“我自己一个人也能上。 TIME FIRE！！”

“诶？”“诶——？！”  
龙也和福林·拉佛同时发出了惊愕的声音。  
龙也只能呆看着直人一如往常地变身、掏出DV-defender压制住隆达兹阵营的前进，巧妙地躲开对面的攻击，没有任何异样。  
福林·拉佛一边勉强躲开时间火焰的攻击一边叫着：“我的吊坠怎么不管用了！时间红你对它做了什么！可恶！”  
“我也不知道啊！！”龙也在心里应着，怎么回事？？同时也对心里的小小失望产生了奇妙的羞耻感。

从福林·拉佛节节败退撕下贴纸 到直人唤来V-REX将他再次压缩冷冻，前后三分钟都不到。  
受光线影响的人应该也都因福林·拉佛的再次逮捕而恢复了正常，除了…一直和往常一样的泷泽直人。

"这次怎么了？这么弱的家伙都收拾不了？你伙伴们都去哪儿了？怎么就你一个？"直人向V-REX下达归还指令后、像是炫耀一样走回龙也身边。看见龙也手中的吊坠歪歪头问:"那是什么？"  
"……一下子问太多了啊…"龙也叹了不知道今天第几口气，直人的问题全都戳中最要命的部分、反而提不起性子逐个回答。

是啊伙伴们…就这么回到TR该怎么面对尤里他们啊，知道是吊坠的错但还是会很尴尬的吧？不如装作无事发生？这样就………装………？  
"啊！！"龙也恍然大悟，抬起脸瞪大眼睛 "直人你………"  
不是直人不受影响，而是受了影响也是这样？就和平常一样？这个是不是意味着……直人本来就………？？！

"你干什么？突然大叫起来……别盯着我看！犯什么病啊！"

连这样嫌弃的眼神和暴言也能理解成在遮掩害羞…  
龙也半张着嘴感到自己脸在发热。  
怎么回事，一旦这么想就不愿意丢掉这个假设了…好像出了毛病的是自己……明明也可能直人本来也不喜欢我、不动声色就是他表达喜欢的方式；也可能他本来讨厌我，因为光线好感度正负抵消了……但是他也可能喜欢自己啊！  
怎么回事，突然好紧张，心跳好快……

"没事吧你"直人微微欠身看向渐渐团成一团的龙也。  
龙也只敢瞥一眼直人的眼神，现在看那眼神仿佛带着什么东西——像在对着自己发射光线。

最终当天在一如既往嚣张跋扈的直人面前脸烫得发疯，回TR在怎么看都记得发生了什么而过分拘谨的伙伴面前脚尖冰凉得可怕。  
龙也想着怎么装作没事让大家都忘记这件事时才注意到，直人一定也保留了被射中时的记忆，这样都察觉不到异样，那么真正的"恋爱光线"一定早就射中他了。

龙也捂着发烫的脸喃喃道，"这下麻烦了，两个人都中招了啊……"


End file.
